Swirlwind
by PompusRompus
Summary: What if Melanie wasn't the sweet woman she was always known to be, but an insensitive, mean spirited brat who is only kind when it benefits her or to keep up an appearance? This is such a story.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to redo this story. Before this story begins, I want to say this. This story is an AU where Melanie isn't the sweetest thing in the world like the canon book version. I thought I made it clear in the last version, but I had some people thinking I was rewritting the story. NO. I was just wanting to write a "What if...?" kind of story. I guess some people were just upset that Melanie was now a bad person. Again, I know she isn't a horrible person, but this is an AU. Nothing more. Nothing less. Most of the events will still happen, just changed up. So enjoy or avoid like the plague if you think it's the worst thing you've ever read.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW. I'm just writing fanfiction.

WARNING: Major OOCness in mainly Melanie and in few other people too.

* * *

Melanie never liked Scarlett and it took every fiber of her being not to punch the older teenager in the stomach or face as she stood there with a fake, sweet smile chatting excitedly with her neighbors at her wedding. She couldn't stand to see her brother marry that...that...that whore! If anyone had ever heard such thoughts from her, why they'd have a heart attack from hearing such language from a lady. Even if such language was tolerated from a woman, no one would have suspected such words to ever exit Melanie Hamilton's mouth. Everyone always said that she was a very sweet and caring person, untouched from any of the horrible sins of humanity. She looked after everyone, was sweeter than sugar to anyone even if they didn't deserve such kindness, and if someone hated her, it was out of pure spite and jealousy. However, it was just the opposite. Sure on the outside she was near a saint, but when it came to her thoughts, she was bitter and hateful. Whenever she volunteered to help at the hospital, she did it to be polite, but in truth she hated being around all those sick people and only did it to keep from people nagging her. Why should she waste her time being around those people when there were perfectly capable people to care for them? When people called, she didn't feel like talking to them, especially to that old hen Merriweather. She had even told her dear brother so and he of course scolded her for being so rude. It was always her dear sweet brother who kept her in line and kept her from speaking the truth. He constantly reminding her of if she had misbehaved even once, she'd never hear the end of it from Uncle Peter, all the women that knew and loved Melanie, and especially Pittypat. Oh how she hated when Pitty had her one of her fits. As a matter of fact, she hated the woman's attitude and behavior in general as well as her presence. When would the idiot just drop dead? She had no real reason to live on. She was like a child that needed taken care of all the time and she was a nuisance to her and her brother. The world would be fine without her.

As for why she disliked Scarlett, well it was because of her and Ashely. Oh she couldn't ever hate Ashley. He was a fine, young gentlemen with brains, looks, and provided excellent company when she needed it. However she could hate Scarlett. The woman was very popular around town and had the most beaus in the county if not all of Georgia. Melanie didn't hate her because of that, but because Scarlett knew she loved Ashley and he was to marry her and not her. Yet here she was going after a man set to be married! Melanie had been looking for her fiance only to find the pair of them speaking together. She had seen when she threw a fit after Ashley told her no. She became angry when Ashley confessed that he was marrying his cousin. After this happened, Melanie felt satisfied that Scarlett was furious and Ashley had stayed loyal to her. However things quickly went sour when she found out what she did next. She got Charlie to propose to her and Melanie knew she didn't love him! How could you love one man one minute and literally claimed you loved another after being rejected? She felt like just wanted to hurt Ashley and maybe her too. After all, she knew Scarlett never liked her and probably never would. She had heard the things Scarlett said behind her back about her being meek or flat chested or not up to the standards most women had for each other like having a tiny waist, pretty skin, or appearing to be younger than what she really was. Even if Charlie didn't really like Honey all that much, at least she loved and cared for him. Scarlett probably felt nothing. Both before and after getting married, she had made sure that Ashley was by her side or any of his sisters' sides. Under no circumstances was he ever to be alone with Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton! Luckily a few days after their wedding, Ashley left and Melanie no longer had to worry about Scarlett. However she wasn't the only thing that would worry her.

The next few months had passed rather slowly, with Melanie receiving letters from both Charlie and her husband. She missed both men would come back to her safe and sound and that this war would soon be over. She didn't even know why she often prayed the war would end soon. It was no secret wars tended to last years upon years, but yet she, among many others, still had hope that it was possible her family wouldn't be away for too long. It always filled her with relief to see letters, but a small part of her worried that each letter could very well have been their last one. She attempted to stay hopeful for her brother and new husband, but Pittypat just made it worse with her worrying. She was always loudly talking about how she was scared that Charles would get shot or get hit by a cannon. She talked so much about this, her niece got fed up and screamed for her to shut up. The much older woman was next to tears after getting over the shock of her niece raising her voice at her but said nothing as she made her way elsewhere in the house. Melanie eventually apologized for her outburst as did her aunt for making her even more nervous about the war. Luckily that was the last time Pittypat ever spoke about death. Another few months and she learned through her brother about her first niece or nephew. She was happy for her brother, but hated that his wife was bearing his child. She would rather have Miss…Mrs…Ms….well Belle Watling have been the mother than that woman. Hopefully the baby wouldn't be a little brat like her. Oh how she hoped the baby would be like Charles. He was sweet while Scarlett was bratty and stupid. She'd rather him die than be with that woman!

3 months later and Melanie regretted saying that. Her brother had died from measles and it was all her fault. By being mean and saying that, Charlie was not only cheated of love, but glory in the field. She'd keep his memory alive, not only in her heart, but in Charles's baby as well. She would not allow the baby to be as tainted as his mother, but as sweet and pure as one could raise a child. As soon as the baby was born, Melanie would beg Scarlett to stay with her and her family. That way the baby would be raised the proper way, with love and care, and not the wrong way, with Scarlett wishing that the baby was her and Ashley's and ignoring it completely.


	2. Chapter 2

I was eager to see my nephew for the first time although the downside was seeing that cow again. Uncle Peter was picking the baby and her up at the moment while we prepared for their arrival. Hopefully they would be here soon if nothing happened. Aunt Pittypat was standing outside with me, worrying about the weather. Normally I wouldn't complain about someone speaking about the weather, but it was sunny without a single cloud in the sky and she was talking about rain and even an hurricane. I just ignored her, though she was starting to make me worry that it might rain and the carriage might get stuck. I nearly snapped at her to shut up but bit my tongue. No, the skies were clear. It wouldn't rain and I must keep my temper. I was in too good of a mood right now. We waited for a while longer until the carriage finally pulled up in the yard. I ran up as Uncle Peter let Scarlett and Prissy out of the carriage

"Scarlett, please let me hold him!" I asked reaching for my adorable nephew. I had only seen him once since he was born when visiting Scarlett and by the looks of it, he had gotten a lot bigger since then. It bored me knowing Scarlett wasn't planning on staying permanently, but I would make the best of the situation as I could.

Scarlett gave him to me, practically tossing him to me as if he was just some article of clothing she didn't care for anymore. It was like he meant nothing to her. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. He wasn't the son of Ashley. How could she not love her beautiful baby boy? Although he did resemble my brother, he had her midnight black hair and he even resembled her minus the nose, which looked like mine, and to top it all off, she carried him for nine months. How could she not have some type of connection with her beautiful child? She was missing out on a lot even in his first month of life which shouldn't be so. I'd take that connection as well as an aunt could. We were still family even if it had to be through **_her_**. I took the baby inside and held him close for the rest of the day. The week went by normally although now there was a baby in the house to look after. I was the main one looking after little Wade. I was feeding him, clothing him, holding him, and just all around caring for him. I didn't mind looking after him. He brought me comfort with Charlie gone and I enjoyed his company even if he couldn't quite talk yet. Other than that, someone had to be something of a mother to him. I've never seen a woman hold her baby that little. If he wasn't in my arms, he was in his crib, my aunt was holding him, or Prissy had him. Scarlett appeared to only hold him to breast feed and even that she rarely ever did. Something about how it would make her breast sag.

"Melanie, I don't know why you hold him so much." said Scarlett as she brushed her hair as I went to his crib. "You're going to spoil him."

"Funny you should say that considering how much of a spoiled ass you are," I muttered under my brother. I hadn't meant to say it outloud, but it happened anyways.

"What did you just say?" she turned and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I just said he's my nephew and my brother's child. It wouldn't hurt to spoil him." I lied. I was about to tell her that she heard right, but if I did, she'd just go home taking the baby with her. I couldn't have that.

"Oh." she turned back to the mirror. She didn't appear to believe that, but she also didn't appear to believe she heard right anyways. I was happy she had accepted the lie, even if she was confused, and I quickly made my way out of the room. Once the door was shut, I headed to read some children's books I picked out in town.

* * *

Not only was Scarlett an unfit mother (if one could call her a mother), she was a piece of work to boot. There was some sort of partying going on for the soldiers in town, she waved out of the window at the passing by soldiers and citizens going by. Aunt Pittypat caught her and attempted to tell her off. I had caught only parts of the conversation, hearing that she shouldn't be waving so excitedly at men when she was in mourning. She was a fast piece of work. I heard both of them crying and went to investigate. Somehow, my aunt thought they were crying over Charlie when I knew it wasn't true. She wanted to go to that party. She didn't give a damn her own husband died. If she could have her way, I'd bet she'd rip off her mourning clothes, put on a nice expensive dress, and make her way to that party with her arm locked with handsome young man. Knowing this made my temper rise and storm inside that room over to Scarlett.

I ripped her from my aunt's arms and shook her. "Stop that crying right now! You make me sick!"

"Melanie!" I heard my aunt say. I didn't care. I was going to let her have it. Someone had to put their foot down to this woman.

"You're sitting here crying over nothing! I wish you were crying over Charlie! God knows I do! But you're over here crying about a party! Your husband just died and instead of mourning like a good widow, you're over here being a big baby! Well guess what? You're not going and you're staying here with us, like it or not! I know I don't!"

"M-melanie, that's enough!" my aunt had raised her voice a little higher than usual. She didn't try separating us as her lip quivered with fear in her eyes as she clinched her handkerchief. She had never seen me like this before though the worst was yet to come. With my brother gone, she'd be seeing a lot more of that. With no one to keep my secret temper in check people were going to see the real Melanie. If I was prepared for that, God only knows.

I let her go and stormed off. I went to my room, ignoring Uncle Peter who had just spoken to me , and slammed my room door. I went over to the basin I had to splash some water in my face to cool off. I knew I had to apologize later for it, but I wasn't going to. She didn't love him and I shall stand by that statement until the day I die.


End file.
